Harry Potter the Ghost Rider
by Shadow the Hedgehog 12
Summary: Harry gets beaten at age 10 by Dudley's 'friends' and makes a deal with Mephisto. Harry now has a bunch of powers and a back-bone unlike in Sorceror's stone. HarryXHarem, OC 1 XHarem, OC 2 XHarem, Ron, Dumbledore, and Mrs. Dursley bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow – Yo, I'm writing this along with darkvizardking69, and well, that's pretty much it, the idea of when Harry gets his Rider abilities is thanks to dvk69 Aniki.**

**Dvk69: Yo everyone, if you read my fics, you know my crazy ideas, and this was one I presented to my Ototo, and he agreed to work on this with me, hope you enjoy it, I know I did thinking of it.**

**Shadow – We don't own anything mentioned in this story, I only own my OCs, my jutsu, my Zanpaktou, my riders, and my bloodlines. If you've read my other stories than you know what the speech things are and for what.**

**Harems – **

**Harry – Hermione, Ginny, Lily Evans from an alternate dimension (She'll come in later), Luna, Hedwig as a human (She becomes human later in the story), and whoever else we want to add (Harry's having a harem because we're having his dad be from Konoha and the cousin of Minato Namikaze and Harry's gonna have bloodlines)**

**Shadow (My OC) – Fem. Juubi, Dark Magician Girl (I suck at non-multi crossovers), Rogue (Another of my OCs), Fem. Naruto (Naruko and my OC Shadow's cousin, but hey, look at the Hyugas and the Uchias, I'm pretty sure they married their cousins to keep their bloodlines.), and whoever else we want to add.**

**Will - Fem. Yamato, Raven (My OC), Medusa (Soul Eater), Crona (Soul Eater), and whoever else we want to add.**

**Also, Draco and Snape are gonna be good, there will also be MAJOR Petunia Dursley, Ron Weasley and Albus Dumbledore bashing. Oh, and Mephisto is a good guy in this. Also, dear lord forgive me for this next one, Vernon and Dudley are nice to Harry when Petunia's not around. And Vernon's a wizard while Dudley is a half-blooded wizard.**

-10 years after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named/You-Know-Who/Voldemort's downfall-

Harry James Potter was in his cupboard/room after getting beat up by his cousin Dudley's friends, who were paid by Petunia, and went to sleep.

-In Harry's dream-

Harry was looking around and all he saw was a white room. A man with white hair, a leather outfit (**Shadow - It looks like leather to me**), a cane that had, what looked like, a crystal skull under the man's hand, walked over to Harry.

"Hello Harry." Said the man.

"W-who are you?" Asked Harry.

"I have many names, but call me, Mephisto." Said the now named Mephisto.

"Okay, but where are we?" Asked Harry.

"We are in your dream." Said Mephisto.

"Well, why are you here?" Asked Harry.

"I've come to make you a deal." Said Mephisto.

"What kind of a deal?" Asked Harry (**Shadow – I know I'm having him ask questions a lot, but come on, if you were 10 and face-to-face with the devil himself after you fell asleep tell me you wouldn't be asking all this.)**

"I will give you the power to stop evil, I will also remove the pain in your scar, I will even tell you your heritage, how you got the scar, how your parents _really_ died, and about why your aunt treats you like dirt." Said Mephisto.

"What's the catch?" Asked Harry.

"You have to give me your soul." Said Mephisto.

"How, and why would I?" Asked Harry,

"To answer your second question, the same things I told you about earlier, and I will also give you powers that would rival those of the heroes in the comics you read when your aunt isn't here." Said Mephisto.

Harry thought for a minute and figured it would be a good idea.

"Okay, so what do I have to do?" Asked Harry.

"All you have to do is, sign." Said Mephisto holding out a contract.

Harry took the contract and opened it. The contract was in a language he couldn't understand. When it was fully open his thumb was cut and a drop of blood landed on the bottom of it where people usually sign.

"That will do, your powers will activate when you most need them, I have already changed your bones to adamantium to match Wolverine's, also, you'll be able to control all your powers unlike Cyclops and Rogue, you also won't have blue fur like Nightcrawler, oh, and by the way, you'll also have the powers of the villains, your second power will activate you enter a certain school, your first power will activate when you wake up. I'll also seal myself in you incase you need my assistance." Said Mephisto.

"Thank you." Said Harry.

"Your welcome." Said Mephisto.

-Later on the day Harry and the Dursleys went to the zoo/at the reptile area-

Harry went over to a snake that Dudley said wasn't moving or was boring. And Harry spoke with the snake causing it to wake up before Dudley's friend knocked Harry down.

"Dudley, look what Harry made the snake do!" Said Dudley's friend.

Harry, who was on the ground at the moment, was ticked off and glared at Dudley's friend before he, Dudley's friend, fell through the glass and freed the snake.

"Thankssssss." Said the snake.

"Your welcome." Said Harry.

'Mephisto how did I understand the snake?' Asked Harry.

'**Because you're a parsel-tongue, someone who can communicate with snakes.**' Replied Mephisto.

'Cool.' Thought Harry.

Dudley's friend then got up and put his hand on the glass; he then tried to get out by banging on the glass and started sweating like a pig before he got out thanks to the people who worked at the zoo.

-At the lighthouse (The scenes between the zoo and the lighthouse were the same as canon except Harry knew he was a wizard thanks to Mephisto and it was Petunia destroying the letters) at 11:59 P.M.-

Harry had drawn a cake on the ground with 11 candles and blew on it at exactly midnight.

'**Happy birthday Harry.**' Said Mephisto.

The door was then banged on and the Dursleys woke up and Petunia and Vernon Dursley came down stairs, while Vernon had a shotgun in his hand, and a giant came bursting through the door.

"Sorry 'bout that." Said the giant before he put the door back on it's hinges. "Hello Harry." (**Shadow – I can't write how he talks, it sounds weird and I can't decide how to write it, also, anything I copy from the book will be in bold if I can't think of anything else, I'm not as creative as J.K. Rowling.**)

"Who are you?" Asked Harry.

"My name is Rubeus Hagrid, games keeper of Hogwarts. **Anyway – Harry," **Said the now named Hagrid. "**a very happy birthday to yeh. I got summat fer yeh here – I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right.**"

Hagrid then took a box out of his huge pocket and gave it to Harry. Harry then opened the box and saw that it said 'Happy Birthday Harry' in green icing.

"Um, Hagrid, what's Hogwarts?" Asked Harry.

"Whaddaya mean 'what's Hogwarts?', it's a school of witchcraft and wizardry, didn't yeh get yer letters" Asked Hagrid.

"No, my aunt burned them or threw them away." Said Harry.

To say Hagrid was angry at the Dursleys was an understatement, he was downright p***ed.

"**DURSLEY!**" Yelled Hagrid.

To say that Petunia Dursley was scared was a slight understatement, he was scared s***less.

"Are yeh meaning to tell me he don't know nothin' about nothin'?!" Asked Hagrid.

"Um, Mr. Hagrid, I know I'm a wizard and have known for a while." Said Harry. "Mephisto told me." 

"Who's Mephisto?" Asked Hagrid.

Harry then explained who Mephisto is and how he met him.

"So let me get this straight, yeh sold yer soul to the devil and now you can heal from anythin'?" Asked Hagrid.

"Yep, watch." Said Harry as he took a slightly sharp stone, cut himself with it, and the wound healed itself within seconds. "See?"

"That's amazin', what else can yeh do?" Asked Hagrid.

"I don't know, I'll probably find out when I enter Hogwarts." Said Harry.

"All right, we'll leave in the mornin' as there's a storm ragin' out there." Said Hagrid.

They all heard a thump and saw Petunia Dursley fainted from fear.

-The next day in Gringotts-

Harry and Hagrid walked up to a goblin, and saw Remus J. Lupin and Sirius Black (**Shadow - He got the trial he deserved in the canon, but they don't know what where Wormtail is.**) talking with a goblin who's name plate said 'Griphook'.

"Ah, hello Hagrid, I see my bike got you to Harry safely." Said Sirius noticing that Hagrid and Harry looked safe and un-harmed.

"Yeah, it did, by the way, what're you two doin' here?" Asked Hagrid.

"We got a letter saying to come to Gringotts for the reading James and Lily Potter's will.

"Ah, well, I suppose Harry should hear this huh?" Asked Hagrid.

"Indeed, greetings mister Potter, I am Griphook." Said Griphook.

"Hello." Said Harry.

"Follow me you four, Mr. Will and Mr. Shadow are already here." Said Griphook.

The 4 wizards then followed Griphook into an office with a goblin who's name plate said 'Director Ragnarok'.

"Ah, greetings Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Hagrid, and Mr. Lupin." Said the goblin. "We are all here to hear the will of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter."

A holographic version of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter then appeared.

"_We, James and Lily Potter, being sound in mind, no comments from the peanut gallery, body, and soul, hereby declare this our last will and testament._" Said the hologram. "_To Lupin we leave 2,000 galleons, and a pendant that we came across that stops you from becoming a werewolf on the full moon. To Will I, James Potter, leave my entire collection of scrolls of fire jutsu. To Shadow, I leave all of my scrolls of wind jutsu. Now, we leave the two of you 2,000 galleons each. To Sirius, we leave you 2,000 galleons, a garage I used to prevent anyone from discovering that I was a ninja, and guardianship of our son and nephews. To Harry, we leave you the rest of our fortune, lordship of the houses I, James Potter, was lord of, all of the properties belonging to the Potters, my remaining scrolls of jutsu which you can share with your cousins, all the duel monster cards that I have collected, all the duel disks, you must share the disks and cards with your cousins, the summoning contracts, which, again, you must share with your cousins, and everything belonging to our ancestors, including the sword of Godric Gryffindor, which I spoke about with the king of goblins before I died and he said that our family can keep it."_

The hologram then disappeared and the goblins gave Sirius and Lupin the galleons and took Harry, Shadow, Will, and Hagrid down to the vaults where they got their galleons, and Hagrid got the sorcerer's stone.

-At Ollivander's shop-

Harry, Shadow, and Will all got their wands. Harry's was the same as canon, Shadow's was 10 ½ inches with scales from the Juubi no Ryu's 10 tails, and Will's was 11 ½ inches with scales from each of the Yamato no Orochi's tails. As they walked out they noticed Hagrid had an owl for Harry while Shadow and Will had advent beasts that they could control so there wasn't a need for them to have owls.

**Shadow – Well here's chapter 1, flame and you'll face Chaos, review when ya finish reading, ja-ne. *Shunshins away***


	2. Chapter 2

**Toonami Tom Fan - *In Tom's voice* Welcome to chapter 2 of Harry Potter the Ghost Rider. As I always say, I don't own anything in this fic except my bloodlines, Power Rangers, Kamen Riders, Am-Ian, OCs, Zanpaktou, and Jutsu. And the OC Will belongs to darkvizardking69. Oh, and if I say 'we want to add' in the harems it means I'll be talking to my Aniki dvk69 about who to add to the harems. I almost forgot, Snape is going to be nice in this. Oh, and there's gonna be an additional problem for Harry and his friends.**

**Harry – Hermione, Ginny, Lily Evans from an alternate dimension (She'll come in later), Luna, Hedwig as a human (She becomes human later in the story), Fleur (That's an unusual name now that I think about it), Fem. Goten (DBZ/GT, please note the 'Fem.' in front of Goten's name.), Rukia (Bleach), Maka (Soul Eater), Liz (Soul Eater), Fem. Trunks (Female version of Trunks from DBZ/GT), and whoever else we want to add (Harry's having a harem because we're having his dad be from Konoha and the cousin of Minato Namikaze and Harry's gonna have bloodlines)**

**Shadow (My OC) – Fem. Juubi no Ryu, Dark Magician Girl (I suck at non-multi crossovers), Rogue (Another of my OCs), Fem. Naruto (Naruko and my OC Shadow's cousin, but hey, look at the Hyugas and the Uchias, I'm pretty sure they married their cousins to keep their bloodlines.), Arachne (Soul Eater), Fem. Human Stardust Dragon, Alexis Rhodes, Clarisse (Percy Jackson & the Olympians), Thalia (Percy Jackson & the Olympians), Annabeth (Percy Jackson & the Olympians), Fem. Luke (Percy Jackson and the Olympians, please note that I put 'Fem.' in front of Luke's name), and whoever else we want to add.**

**Will - Fem. Yamato no Orochi, Raven (My OC), Medusa (Soul Eater), Crona (Soul Eater), Human Female Black Rose Dragon, Misty (Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds), Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Shizune, and whoever else we want to add.**

-On the way to the Robe shop-

"Harry, do you know why you weren't sent to me even though I'm your God-Father?" Asked Sirius.

"No. Why wasn't I sent to you?" Asked Harry.

"Because, Dumbledore is a manipulative old bastard and wanted you under his control." Said Sirius.

"Well he won't be able to get me under his thumb I promise you that." Said Harry.

"Good." Said Sirius.

"We're here." Said Hagrid.

"I still say Agunimon's cooler bro." Said Shadow to Will.

"No way, Kamen Rider Strike's cooler." Said Will.

"Which one, Ventaren or Earth?" Asked Shadow.

"Ventaren." Said Will.

"Oh, then good point. But there's one being that is the absolute coolest." Said Shadow.

"Who?" Asked Will, Harry, Sirius, and Remus.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." Said Shadow.

"He has a point." Said Will.

"How so?" Asked Sirius.

"Well, Shadow the Hedgehog has two excellent powers, Chaos Control, which allows him to go so fast it looks like he's teleporting, and Chaos Blast, which allows him to blast a large energy beam/wave at anyone nearby." Said Will.

"Oh." Said Sirius, Remus, and Harry.

-Inside the robe shop-

Harry, Will, and Shadow saw a boy who looked kinda pale with pale blonde hair getting his robes fitted when they were kinda pushed to the back of the shop when they told Madam Malkin, who was a squat, smiling witch who was dressed in mauve (Seriously, that's almost exactly how they described her in the Sorcerer's stone book.) that they were going to Hogwarts.

"Hello." Said the boy.

"Yo." Said Shadow and Will.

"Hi." Said Harry.

"You three going to Hogwarts as well?" Asked the boy.

"Is his hair black and red?" Asked Will.

"Aniki you have to stop using that question while answering other people, it get's annoying after awhile." Said Shadow.

"Sorry, force of habit." Said Will.

"Force of habit my right eye." Said Shadow under his breath partially quoting something from Case Closed.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." Said the now named Draco.

"I'm Harry, and the crazy brothers here are my cousins, Shadow and Will." Said Harry.

"Nice to meet you three." Said Draco. "What Hogwarts houses do you think you'll be in?"

"Gryffindor." Said Shadow and Will.

"I don't know, I didn't really know about magic for almost 10 years." Said Harry.

"Oh, by the way, what are your last names?" Asked Draco.

"Namikaze." Said Will and Shadow at the same time.

"My last name is Potter." Said Harry.

"Oh, so you're the boy-who-lived." Said Draco.

"I guess, I still don't know why some people have been calling me that today." Said Harry.

"That's because of the fact that you, out of Hades and Zeus know how many people died from the curse that gave you your scar, and you survived it." Said Shadow,

"What's the curse called?" Asked Harry.

"It's called Avada Kedavra." Said a kid who just walked in.

"Oh, who are you?" Asked Harry.

"My name's Nico di Angelo." Said the now named Nico (A/N: **What? It's a multi-crossover, I had to add Percy Jackson and the Olympians to it.**).

"Nice to meet you Nico, I'm Harry Potter, the two next to me are the crazy brothers Shadow and Will, and the boy who's getting his robes fitted at the moment is Draco Malfoy." Said Harry.

"Nice to meet you." Said Nico. 

"Nice to meet you too." Said Shadow, Will, and Draco.

"Anyways Draco, you never said which house you wanted to be in." Said Harry.

"Well, my father was in Slytherin, and so were most of my mother's family, but I want to go to Gryffindor." Said Draco.

"That's cool you guys, hopefully we're all in the same house then since I want to be in Gryffindor too." Said Nico.

"Cool." Said Shadow.

-Later at #4 Private Drive-

Harry, Padfoot, and his, Harry's, cousins walked in to Harry's relatives' home.

"Hey Harry." Said Dudley as he saw Harry.

"Hey Dudley, where's Aunt Petunia?" Asked Harry.

"Your Aunt's named Petunia?" Asked Shadow.

"Yep, and my Mum's name was Lily." Said Harry.

"Weird, no offence, it just seems weird that both your Aunt and Mom had the names of flowers." Said Will.

"It does seem kind of weird." Said Harry. "By the way Dudley, you still haven't answered my question."

"She's in the hospital, the doctors say she in a coma." Said Dudley.

"Well I guess until she gets out of the coma you most likely won't be hanging out with those jerks anymore?" Asked Harry.

"That's right. Who are these two?" Asked Dudley.

"These are my other two cousins, meet Shadow and Will Namikaze, or, as I've started to nickname them as, the crazy brothers." Said Harry.

"How are they crazy?" Asked Dudley.

"Simple, they argue sometimes and have strange conversations." Said Harry.

"How are our conversations strange?" Asked Shadow.

"You two were talking about a hedgehog named Shadow, someone called Kamen Rider Strike, and someone or something named Agunimon." Said Harry.

"Good point." Said Will.

"Anyways, where's Uncle Vernon?" Asked Harry.

"He's at Hogwarts asking someone something." Said Dudley.

"How can a Muggle get to Hogwarts?" Asked Harry.

"Oh, that's the thing, he and I aren't Muggles. Dad's a Full-Blood Wizard which makes me a Half-Blood Wizard." Said Dudley.

"Cool, does that mean you'll be going to Hogwarts as well?" Asked Harry.

"Of Course, I got my letter a week before you got yours, when we went to Diagon Alley Dad had to say we were going to a fair, we were lucky that she went shopping before we returned." Said Dudley.

"So that's where you went, I thought I heard an owl that day." Said Harry.

"Um, what does your Aunt have to do with him hanging around jerks and them needing an excuse to go to Diagon Alley?" Asked Shadow.

"My Aunt hates magic. She thinks anyone with magic is a freak." Said Harry.

"She's lucky she's in a coma, otherwise I'd have to go Weapon XII/12 on her." Said Shadow.

"He's serious, he really would." Said Will.

A green flame came out of the fireplace and Vernon walked in the room.

"Hello, who are these two Harry?" Asked Vernon.

"This are my other two cousins, the crazy brothers Will and Shadow." Said Harry.

"Oh, I'm not going to ask how they're crazy." Said Vernon.

"So why did you go to Hogwarts Uncle Vernon?" Asked Harry.

"Well, let's just say you're looking at your assistant Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Said Vernon.

"Cool." Said all four of the 11 year-olds.

"Tell me that dog's not who I think it is." Said Vernon.

The dog then changed to Sirius Black.

"Oh yes it is Flames." Said Sirius.

The four 11 year-olds looked at Vernon with a look that said 'Huh?'.

"When I was in Hogwarts I was a Marauder and I found out my Animagus form was a Flame Red Wolf." Said Vernon.

Shadow, Will, Harry, and Dudley were surprised by that.

"So, do you think you can drive the four of us to the Platform tomorrow Uncle Vernon?" Asked Harry.

"Of course, we're all going to the same place." Said Vernon. "Wait, on second thought, we'll take a cab, the car would be there for a year."

"Good idea." Said the four 11 year olds.

"What's a cab?" Asked Sirius.

"It's sort of like the Knight Bus, except unlike it you just tell the driver where you want to go, he takes you there, goes the speed limit, and doesn't drive like nuts." Said Vernon.

"That's much better than the Knight Bus." Said Sirius.

"Definitely, but you have to pay in Muggle money." Said Vernon.

"Dang." Said Sirius who, after hearing the description of a cab, wanted to ride in one.

-On the day they had to go to the train-

The four 11 year-olds and Vernon Dursley walked to the wall between Platforms 9 and 10 and saw a group of 6 red headed, freckled Wizards and Witches, but it was mostly Wizards, the only Witches were their mother and a little girl.

"This place is always packed with Muggles." Said the mother.

Vernon went to where he heard the familiar voice.

"Hello Molly, it's good to see you again." Said Vernon to Molly.

"Vernon? I haven't seen you since Hogwarts! Where have you been hiding?" Asked Molly.

"Well, I was forced into a marriage with a magic hating Muggle, had my child Dudley, who is a Half-Blood Wizard, and I had to take care of Harry here." Said Vernon.

"That explains why you're married to her." Said Shadow and Will.

"And who are you two?" Asked Molly.

"We're Harry's other cousins, I'm Shadow, and this is my older fraternal twin Will." Said Shadow.

"Nice to meet you." Said Will.

"I call them the crazy brothers a lot for their unusual conversations." Said Harry.

"Oh, well, I don't want to know an example, so, whose group should go first?" Asked Molly.

"Your group should go first; the young ones here need to see how to get on the train." Said Vernon.

"Always a gentlemen Vernon." Said Molly.

Vernon smiled at the compliment.

"Percy, you first." Said Molly.

"Alright." Said Percy before he walked through the wall.

Harry, Dudley, Shadow, and Will were shocked by that.

"Fred you next." Said Molly to one of the twins.

"He's not Fred I'm Fred." Said the other twin.

"Honestly woman and you call yourself our mother?" Asked the twin Molly spoke to.

"I'm sorry, you next George." Said Molly.

"Only joking, I really am Fred." Said Fred before going through the barrier followed by George (**Toonami Tom Fan – Other than Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius those two are my favorite Harry Potter characters.**).

"You next Ron." Said Molly to the boy who was slightly scowling.

Ron then went through the wall (A/N: **I know it's called a barrier but I'm calling it a wall.**).

"Mum, why can't I go?" Asked the girl.

"Because Ginny, your 10, you have to be at least 11 to start Hogwarts. So just wait, it's not like you'll be going in 5 years." Said Molly.

"Good point." Said Ginny.

Harry did what the others did and went through followed by Dudley, Molly and Ginny, Shadow, Will, and Vernon.

When they got through the 11 year olds were amazed.

"Wicked." Said Shadow and Will quietly.

Harry, Dudley, Shadow, and Will got their cart things and went onto the train, they each helped each other and Fred and George also helped them. Harry, Shadow, Will, and Dudley all went to a compartment and saw Vernon waving at them, they all waved back just before Vernon disappeared. The four saw Fred and George come in their compartment.

"So Harry, we have to know, were you just named Harry because your parents thought it was a nice name without hearing the news of You-Know-Who's downfall," Started Fred.

"Or are you _the _Harry?" Asked George.

They were slightly confused by that.

"Huh?" Asked the 11 year olds.

"What we're trying to ask is, are you Harry Potter?" Asked the twins.

"Oh, yeah, I am, I just don't understand why it makes me famous for surviving one thing." Said Harry.

"Well, Nico told you remember?" Asked Shadow.

"Oh yeah." Said Harry.

"Well, later." Said the identical twins before leaving.

Then about a minute later a girl with brown hair walked in.

"Um, is it alright if I sit here, everywhere else is full?" Asked the girl.

"Sure." Said the other four.

The girl then sat next to Harry who was sitting opposite of Shadow, Will, and Dudley, and the girl sitting next to him, Harry, caused him to blush since he thought she looked beautiful. Shadow and will pulled out their iPods (A/N: **I know, they probably didn't have them in Harry Potter, but still, it'd be boring if it was just stuff that's from Harry Potter.**), Shadow was listening to a playlist of every song he had on his iPod while Will was just listening to some weird music that the others couldn't understand.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Said the now named Hermione who had a blush from seeing how handsome she thought Harry was.

"I'm Harry Potter. My cousins who are sitting across from us are Dudley, Shadow, and Will, the last two I often call the crazy brothers due to their highly unusual conversations." Said Harry.

"Nice to meet you all, um, what is Will listening to?" Asked Hermione.

"Metal music." Said Shadow.

"I don't want to know." Said Harry.

They heard the door opening and saw Draco.

"Hey Draco." Said Harry.

"Qué Pasa Drake?" Asked Shadow and Will calling Draco by a nickname they thought of for him.

"Huh?" Asked Draco.

"It means 'what's up?'." Said Shadow.

"Oh, nothing, who are these two?" Asked Draco referring to Hermione and Dudley.

"This is Hermione Granger, and that's my other cousin Dudley." Said Harry pointing at Hermione and then Dudley.

"Nice to meet you two, by the way, have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his." Said Draco.

"Nope." Said the others.

"Oh, is it alright if I sit in here?" Asked Draco.

"Sure." Said Harry, Will, Shadow, Dudley, and Hermione.

"Thanks." Said Draco.

-Later when the train stopped and everyone was getting off the train in their robes-

Harry, Dudley, Will, Shadow, Hermione, and Draco all went to where they heard someone saying '**Firs' years! Fir' years over here!**'. When they got there they saw Rubeus Hagrid, A.K.A. the Grounds Keeper, the Keeper of Keys, and one of Harry's friends. Then Harry, Shadow, and Will got in a boat and then Draco, Hermione, and Dudley got on another boat.

-At the doors to Hogwarts-

The first years were told to wait until the doors opened and during that Neville found his toad. Shadow, with his abilities, sensed some Dark Magic.

"Guys, I think I know why Dumbledore is a manipulative old bastard." Said Shadow.

"What's the reason?" Asked Will.

"He's been hit with the Imperious curse." Said Shadow.

"Who do you think did it?" Asked Harry.

"You-Know-Who." Said Shadow.

"Well how did he cast it on him?" Asked Will.

"I don't know." Said Shadow.

-In the Great Hall-

I'm just gonna skip to the Half-Bloods and the main characters.

"Castellen, Luka." Called Minerva McGonagall (A/N: **I couldn't think of anything better for Fem. Luke's name.**).

Luka went up and sat down and the hat went on her head.

"_Hm, a daughter of Hermes eh? Well, I figure if you had enough courage to run away from home you're courageous enough to be in,_" Said the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Chase, Annabeth." Called McGonagall.

Annabeth, who Shadow thought was pretty, went up to the hat.

"_A child of Athena eh? I didn't think I'd get another one of those since the Grey Lady was a student here, so, shall I send you to Ravenclaw?_" Asked the hat in her mind.

'_No, my friends are gonna be in Gryffindor and I want to be in that house too._' Replied Annabeth.

"_Alright then._" Said the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Annabeth smiled and went to the Gryffindor table.

"Clarisse." Called McGonagall (A/N: **I don't know her last name, if anyone knows tell me in a review.**) 

Clarisse went up and sat on the stool before the hat went on her head.

"_Hm, a child of Ares, haven't had one of those sorted, so, since you're the first child of Ares to be sorted._" Said the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Clarisse sat at the Gryffindor table.

"di Angelo, Bianca." Called McGonagall.

Bianca went up and sat down before the hat was set on her head.

"_A daughter of Hades? I thought he, Zeus, and Poseidon swore to not have any more Half-Blood children." _Said the hat.

'_My brother and I were born just before he made the pact._' Thought Bianca.

"_I see, well, I guess I'll put you with the other Half-Bloods._" Said the hat.

"GRYFFINFOR!"

Bianca went to the table and sat down.

"di Angelo, Nico." Called McGonagall.

Nico went up and McGonagall put the hat on him.

"_Hm, a _son_ of Hades eh? The last one was Salazar Slytherin's grandson, anyways; I'm going to put you in a house I know you'll belong in._" Said the hat in Nico's mind.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Called the hat (A/N: **Almost all the other Harry Potter characters were sorted into their canon houses, except the Hufflepuff Patil twin, she's in Gryffindor now.).**

Nico smiled, went down to the Gryffindor table, and sat next to his sister.

"Dursley, Dudley." Called McGonagall.

Dudley went up and the hat went on his head for a second.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Called the hat.

Dudley grinned and sat at the table.

"Grace, Thalia." Called McGonagall.

Thalia, who Shadow thought was as pretty as Clarisse and Annabeth, went up to the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Called the hat the second it was put on her head.

Thalia smiled and went down to the Gryffindor table.

-In the Gryffindor Common Room (The Half-Bloods, Grover, Tyson, Harry, Shadow, Will, Hermione, Draco, and Ron, I don't care about where Ron was sorted but still, were sorted into Gryffindor)-

Percy Weasley led everyone to the Gryffindor Common Room and explained the directions and all the boys and all the girls went into their dorms.

-In the boys dorm-

All the boys changed into their pajamas and went to their beds. Unfortunately for Harry his bed was between Shadow and Will's bed. However, he was surprised to see two daggers go through his open curtains to Will, who caught them, and he, Harry, saw a giant black sword fly to him before he caught it, and a scabbard, then he saw two dagger scabbards go to Will.

-The next day-

Shadow, Will, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Dudley were all at their first flying lesson, after Potions, Transfiguration, Breakfast, obviously, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and during it Neville broke his wrist and Madam Hooch, the Professor who taught how to fly on brooms, took Neville to the Hospital Wing but stopped for a moment.

"No one is to start flying, if I see one broom in the air you'll be expelled faster than you can say 'Quidditch'." Said Madam Hooch before continuing to the Hospital Wing.

Shadow and Will were about to say 'Quidditch', but Ron snatched Neville's Remembrall from the ground.

"Look, it's that stupid thing Neville's Gran sent him." Said Ron holding it up.

"Give it here Ron." Said Harry.

"Nah, I'll leave it for Neville to find, maybe up in that tree." Said Ron before getting in the air.

Harry, Will, and Shadow all got into the air to get the Remembrall from Ron, while Shadow dropped a weird sword, which Thalia picked up, and the three cousins went toward Ron. Ron then dropped it when his broom threw him off and the three cousins flew down when it somehow split into three even pieces, probably that weird Hex that Ron shot before falling on his ass, and all three caught the pieces just outside McGonagall's office and the three got on the ground and, while they didn't see McGonagall, used Reparo after Shadow got the smoke that got out, which wasn't actually hard, and McGonagall got to the three of them.

"Mr. Namikaze, Mr. Namikaze, and Mr. Potter, you three are to follow me, now." Said McGonagall.

The three of them followed her, not before seeing Ron's smirk though, and she led them to the DAtDA class while Quirrel, the Professor, was teaching.

"Quirrel, may I borrow Wood for a moment?" Asked McGonagall.

"O-Of course." Said Quirrel.

Shadow, Will, and Harry were wondering who Wood was, then they saw Oliver Wood, a 4th year student, come out of the class.

"Wood, I have found you three Seekers." Said McGonagall.

"3?" Asked Wood.

"Indeed, the rules state that a team may have up to 3 seekers." Said McGonagall.

"Um, Professor, what's a Seeker?" Asked Harry.

"Wood will explain it to you, as soon as he gets you three geared up." Said McGonagall.

-At the Quidditch field-

Wood, Harry, Shadow, and Will were all in Gryffindor uniforms, although it took a bit of convincing from Shadow and Will to get them permission from McGonagall to change the colors of their uniforms, however, they had to keep some red on their Quidditch uniforms. Shadow's was black on the outer part of his uniform and red on the inner part of it. Will's was purple on the left and red on the right of his uniform.

"Alright you three, it's time to teach you the basics of Quidditch." Said Wood.

He opened up the trunk he brought with him showing three balls, two were covered and shaking like wild, and one wasn't. Wood brought out the one that wasn't shaking.

"This, is a Quaffle, players have to get this through those hoops," Said Wood holding up the ball and pointing at the hoops. "to score goals."

He put it back.

"What are those things?" Asked Will and Shadow pointing at the ones that were shaking.

"Bludgers, nasty little Buggers." Said Wood.

Wood pulled out a bat and gave it to Harry.

"You might need this." Said Wood.

Wood then uncovered a Bludger.

"INCOMING!" Said Shadow when it was coming down at them.

Harry hit it between the statue that was holding two swords up in and 'X' position.

"Nice hit, you'd make a fair Beater." Said Wood before he saw the Bludger. "Oh no, it's coming back."

Shadow stepped in front of it and caught the ball. He then put it in the hole it was in before Wood put down the cover.

"As I was saying, you'd make a fair Beater, but you three, are Seekers. You have worry about only one thing, this." Said Wood before pulling out a little golden ball, after putting on a glove.

The little ball then unfurled two wings and Wood let it go.

"This, is the Golden Snitch, any of you three get this and we get 250 points, if any of you get this, then we win the match." Said Wood.

****(A/N:** Originally I wanted to end it here, but I decided against it.**)

-After the explanation on how to play Quidditch-

Shadow, Will, and Harry were looking for something.

"I know I dropped it around here." Said Shadow.

"What exactly did you drop?" Asked Harry.

"The sword of Sir Percival, Knight of the Round Table." Said Shadow.

"How did you get that?" Asked Harry.

"I found it on the ground awhile back, along with the sword on my back, Caliburn, sword of, actually, I have no idea whose sword it is, anyways, the sword of Lancelot, which I gave to you, and the daggers/sword of Sir Gawain, which I gave to my Aniki." Said Shadow.

"Oh." Said Harry.

Thalia, Clarisse, and Annabeth saw the three, Shadow, Will, and Harry, while they were walking around the grounds and walked up to them.

"Um, what are you three doing?" Asked Thalia.

"Looking for the sword of Sir Percival." Said Shadow.

"Why would it be around here?" Asked Annabeth.

"Because he dropped it around here." Said Harry.

"Um, would that be this sword?" Asked Thalia showing Shadow the sword.

"That'd be it." Said Shadow.

The three who were on the ground looking for the sword got up.

"How'd you find it?" Asked Shadow.

"You dropped it and she picked it up." Said Clarisse.

"Oh." Said Shadow.

They all then saw Knights of the Underworld (I got some inspiration for this from Sonic and the Black Knight.).

"Oh this ain't good." Said Will.

"I think it's time for you three to learn how to use your swords." Said Shadow.

"Did you say 'you three'?" Asked Thalia.

"Yep, the sword wouldn't have let you pick it up if it didn't choose you, much like Wands; the sword chooses it's wielder." Said Shadow.

"Oh." Said Thalia.

"So, you didn't throw me the sword purposefully?" Asked Harry as he pulled out Lancelot's sword.

"Nope." Said Shadow as he pulled out Caliburn, which he sharpened alot so it wouldn't be a dull blade.

"Where am I?" Asked the sword.

"Holy s#%! (**I could** **also do that with swears.**)" Exclaimed Shadow.

Will looked at his bro weirdly.

"Dood!" Said Will.

"Sorry, slipped out." Said Shadow who was rubbing the back of his head Naruto-ishly.

"Can someone answer my question?" Asked the sword again.

"Oh, um, you're at Hogwarts." Said Shadow.

"Hog-whats?" Asked Caliburn.

"It's a school." Said Shadow.

"Oh, why am I here though?" Asked Caliburn.

"I found you on the ground, picked you up, sharpened your edge, put you in a sheaf, and brought you here." Said Shadow.

"Thank you, but, considering that there's Knights of the Underworld here I suggest we beat them." Said Caliburn.

"Right." Said Shadow not noticing that there was now a gauntlet on his right hand.

Shadow charged slashing at some Knights. Harry then followed slicing the Knights like he was doing it for years; however he was teleporting while slicing. Then Will slashed with his daggers/sword with extreme strength. Thalia then charged at the Knights and sliced them with fire coming from the sword.

"What the?" Asked Shadow.

When Shadow asked that he let his guard down for a second which gave a Knight of the Underworld to slash at him.

"Look out!" Said Caliburn.

Shadow saw the sword but couldn't react in time, but Thalia sliced the KotU (Knight(s) of the Underworld) before it could slash him.

-After they destroyed the rest of the KotU-

"Um, thanks for saving my ass back there." Said Shadow to Thalia.

"No problem." Said Thalia.

"Um, you realize that now I owe a Life Debt to you right?" Asked Shadow.

"A what?" Asked Thalia.

"Well, when someone saves a Wizard or a Witch's life the Wizard or Witch owes a Life Debt to whoever saved them." Said Will.

"Is there any way to get rid of a Life Debt?" Asked Thalia.

"The Wizard or Witch has to do something for the person who saved them." Said Shadow.

"Hm, how about you take me on a date on the next trip to Hogsmeade and we'll call it even." Said Thalia.

"Um, s-sure." Said Shadow blushing.

"Hurry up; we have to get to Herbology." Said Clarisse.

"Alright." Said Thalia who then turned to Shadow (**You know what I mean by that.**). "Later."

She then kissed him, Shadow, on the cheek and went with Annabeth and Clarisse. Shadow was now majorly blushing. Will then remembered something.

"Hey guys, we have Herbology right now too." Said Will.

"Crap!" Said Shadow.

Shadow then ran towards the Herbology class room, which was a green house, but accidently bumped into the three girls causing all four of them to fall down.

"Ow." Said all four of them.

"Are you following us?" Asked Clarisse.

"No, me, my Aniki, and Harry have Herbology now too, I just ran too fast." Said Shadow.

"Oh, sorry." Said Clarisse. 

"We should get going, you three need a lift?" Asked Shadow.

"Uh, sure." Said all three of them.

Shadow held his left arm across his torso and used his right hand to press a button on his watch and the top of it popped up. He then turned it until a hologram of a dinosaur appeared. He then slammed it down.

"HUMONGASAUR!" Called Shadow.

"Whoa." Said the three girls.

Shadow/Humongasaur grew to 30 feet and put his hand down in front of the three girls. The girls got on and Shadow/Humongasaur put them on his shoulder before he headed to Herbology and when they got there he put them down before changing back.

"How'd you do that?" Asked Annabeth.

"The Omegatrix." Said Shadow holding up his watch.

"Oh." Said the three.

Will and Harry then caught up with them.

"Bro, next time you're gonna give someone a ride, wait 'till we're with you." Said Will.

"My bad." Said Shadow.

"Can we get inside now? The Teacher will mark us late!" Said Harry.

"Oh, right." Said Shadow.

The 6 of them then went into the class.

-Later on their way back to Gryffindor on Friday-

Shadow was behind Annabeth, Harry, Thalia, Clarisse, and Will, and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ms. Norris hung on a torch by her tail. The others then went back.

"Why'd ya stop Shads?" Asked Harry.

His question was answered with Shadow pointing at the wall.

"**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**" Shadow read from the wall.

**Toonami Tom Fan – So, what'd everyone think of the twist at the end, I figured one thing would be too easy for the Ghost Rider, so I added that, so, please Review, and no flames, if you do, I'll send the F.G.D. on you.**


End file.
